A blessing in disguise
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: They say some things are better left unsaid. But some secrets can change your life and bring you closer to someone you love. T G


**An: **Hey guys! So it's been a while since I've written an actual one-shot because I just kept writing poems. Anyway this idea came to me a while ago and it's based on real life…..so hope you like it

**Disclaimer: **I've never owned them and I probably never will but I'll get over it soon enough

**Gabriella's pov**

I squinted my eyes trying to focus on the task at hand. The words were all jumbled up in my head and I couldn't make sense of them.

I kept re-reading the same paragraph over and over hoping that if I did it would finally make sense. Yeah not going to happen I thought as I shut my book with a slam.

I leaned back against the bead board and sighed as I ran my hands through my tangled brown hair. When I had gone out earlier that day I hadn't expected to have such a heart to hear with my mum.

I mean we are pretty close and my mum's like one of my best friends but this was different. I loved that she shared that with me but I was surprised that she kept that piece of information hidden for so long.

I closed my eyes and messaged my temples back and forth in a soothing motion trying to calm my roller coaster of hormones.

I gave a startled gasp when I heard something hit the window. I jumped up and pushed back the curtains. Troy gave me a sheepish grin when he noticed my frightened expression.

I glared as I swung open my double French doors. "You do know there's a door that you can use?" I said as I quirked an eyebrow at him.

" I like it better this way" He said as he shrugged an amused smile playing on his lips. I shook my head at him and chuckled under my breath as I closed the door slowly.

Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "I missed you" He murmured his breath tickling my face.

"I missed you" I mumbled as I gently pried his fingers away and went to sit on my bed. He looked at me his nose scrunched up in confusion. The bed shifted under his weight as he gently took my hand in his.

"Brie what's wrong?" He inquired softly as he stroked my hand.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. I could hear my soft steady breathing intermingled with his.

I could feel his finger tracing patterns on my hand. His soft touch caused the butterflies in my stomach to flutter. The soft _tick tock_ of the clock could be heard in the background.

One eye slowly peeked open and I could see her worried anxious stare. I opened my eyes fully and took his hands in mine and I softly kissed each one.

My eyes slowly rose up to meet his and I gave him a small smile. He returned it a confused expression masking his handsome face. I released his hands suddenly missing the feeling of his warm hand over mine.

I patted the space next to me so he wordlessly got up and sat next to me. I leaned my head against the bead board so he kicked off his shoes and mimicked me. I placed my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I counted the steady beat of his heart and traced invisible patterns on his shirt. After a while of comfortable silence Troy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Brie?" He said softly.

I sighed deeply as I stopped tracing patterns. "Did I ever tell you about Arwa?" I asked

"Who?" He asked his voice laced with confusion. "I don't think you ever told me about her" He added after a while his tone encouraging as he squeezed my shoulders.

"Arwa was my sister" I whispered after a while. I could feel Troy's body stiffen. I shut my eyes as I felt the tears willing them back. I felt Troy left my chin gently. "Brie-" He hesitated "Open your eyes" He breathed softly his soft breath tickling my face.

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with his uneasy expression. His blue eyes were a soft blue pulling me in. Making me drown in them.

I shook my head slowly as I looked down. "Your sister?" He echoed confused as he released my chin.

" I didn't know about her" I said as I fiddled with the sleeves of my shirt.

I hesitated as I thought of what to say next. My eyes rose up to meet his. He gave me a small smile and a nod in encouragement.

"Arwa was born before me" I started as I took a deep shaky breath "When she was born the doctors told my mum that she-" I swallowed thickly " She had this thing I don't know what you call it but what I understand is her organs were too tightly squashed" I explained as best I could.

I chanced a peek at Troy's expression it went from confused to shocked to understanding. He squeezed my shoulders as a sign of continuation " When she was born she was very week she stayed in the incubator for a long time" I continued softly.

"But then-" I hesitated as a lone tear rolled down my cheeks. Troy reached up and gently wiped it away.

" The doctor told her that they had to perform surgery to save her…….my mum wanted her to grow up more so she can be stronger when she went in for surgery……but she had to make a decision" I said the last part softly and the silence hung in the air.

" If they didn't perform the surgery soon she was going to die and if they did perform it they didn't know if it would work" I admitted quietly.

" She um" I swallowed as I felt the tears spring to my eyes again this time I didn't hold them back. I welcomed them because crying is good. It releases all that pent up emotion.

"She died" I said hiccupping as I bit back a sob. Troy crushed me in his embrace as I cried softly.

He murmered soothing things as he rubbed my back. I held onto him tightly as if he were my only life line.

In truth he was. My sobs subsided after a while and they were reduced to painful tears and hiccups.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt" I mumbled it must've sounded muffled because my head was buried in his shirt.

"It's ok" He whispered in my ear. He pulled back after a while and took in my bloodshot eyes and trembling lips. He kissed my cheek softly as he wiped away the tears.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason" He said sadly as he stroked my cheek.

"What if there is no reason?" I asked timidly as I bit my lip. He eyed me a guarder expression on his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times finding nothing to say. He gave me a sad smile.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth as I chose my next words carefully "What if everything just happens like that….with no reason like we have no purpose in life"

" Everybody has a purpose and although the reason for your sister's death is not clear now it will become clear eventually….all in good time" He offered me a small smile.

I tried to smile back but I think it came out as more of a grimace.

"My mum told me that when she had me she had hoped I would help her heal from the pain" I confessed softly.

"And did she?" Troy asked as his blue eyes bore into mine.

I searched his blue eyes for a while not knowing what I was looking for. "I think she did" I said finally.

"So you see sometimes bad things are really a blessing in disguise" Troy said as he leaned back patting the space next to him.

I crawled next to him and placed my head on his chest.

"Arwa was meant to bring you closer and now her memory will" Troy said softly as he traced patterns on my arm.

I smiled at the thought of my older sister up there in heaven watching over us. Bringing us closer.

" That makes you a gift you know?" Troy declared after a while.

"What makes me a gift?" I asked my nose scrunched in confusion. Troy chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You being able to heal your mum makes you a gift" Troy said softly as he traced the patterns of my face.

He came to my lips. He gave my lips a quick peck and pulled back and smiled his eyes shinning.

" I guess it does" I said wistfully as a small smile tugged on my lips. I felt myself drifting off to sleep as I murmured

"Thank you Arwa"

**An: **The end! I know I know it's very short it's only 4 pages but that's all I have honestly and it is based on a true story so no flames please. Have some respect for the dead. R & R please.


End file.
